


You Can’t Kill a Dead Man

by PyronianMage



Series: The supernatural happenings on the NX-01 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alien Prisons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyronianMage/pseuds/PyronianMage
Summary: Malcolm Reed is trapped in an alien prison. Fortunately, he has secrets the aliens don’t know.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Series: The supernatural happenings on the NX-01 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Malcolm Reed looked around the alien prison. It was surprisingly clean, and he wondered how long it would stay that way. A few bowls of food were starting to pile up. Food that would be perfect for a human.

Unfortunately, Malcolm was not a human. He was a native of earth, yes, but not human. The aliens made assumptions about him. Not unreasonable assumptions, most people from Earth are human. The database of the computer came up with human things first.

Also, he made sure they were only told of his name and rank.

If he corrected them on their assumptions, it would not help much. He could smell that the aliens had copper-based blood. Even if they could get him proper blood, the thought of where it came from would keep him up at night.

Where it stood, he had an opportunity. He would use his biology to deceive.

A strange shouting sound was the last thing he heard after he collapsed on the floor. His final act was to suppress a smirk as his heart stopped beating.


	2. Landing

As the shuttlepod flew down, Trip tried to stop the feeling of dread that threatened to overtake him. This was the place where they had taken him. Malcolm. The man he cared so much for.

Now, Malcolm was supposed to be dead. The Allepeer had let them come to retrieve a body. The body of a man who fought for the Enterprise, for the crew, and for Earth. A man who put his life on the line so many times. A man that Trip refused to believe could die.

A man who was in an alien graveyard.

The shuttlepod landed with a sickening thud. Captain Archer was an expert pilot, but Trip was sensitive at the moment. Out the window he could see them.

A field of bodies arranged in an almost grid like manner. It extended for kilometres in all directions. The bodies were all different, aliens of countless types. He wondered where he would see Malcolm’s body in the organized mess.

“He’s on the other side,” a soothing voice said. It was Hoshi. She sat next to T’Pol. Trip sat next to Doctor Phlox on the other bench. He wondered if Phlox was just there for Malcolm, or to help Trip, too. 

Before they stepped out, everyone had to put on breathing masks. They could only wonder how many diseases lived on all these bodies. Captain Archer walked out first, followed by Phlox, then T’Pol, then Hoshi. Trip stepped out last. 

It took great effort to move his feet. The report had said that the planet had two thirds of Earth gravity, but that was obviously wrong. Trip felt at least three times his normal weight. 

Eventually, though, he managed to walk around the shuttlepod. There he was. Malcolm. Lying peacefully on the alien ground, perfectly still. 

Trip’s feet could suddenly move again as he sprinted forward. Reaching out before anyone could stop him, he took Malcolm’s hand. 

Cold. It was so cold. So still. Like ice.

He started to cry.


	3. Carry

First, there was nothing. Then a flicker of consciousness. Something had disturbed him. Not enough that he was awake, or even dreaming. Some sort of thud on the ground.

There was a presence here. He couldn’t tell who it was yet.

Footsteps were approaching. There was a pause in activity. Then a rush of sound, footsteps and a heartbeat going too fast. A sensation reached his fingertips. A touch.

Malcolm allowed his mind to surface, keeping his body still. Once he did that, he could begin to identify the things around him. Someone was crying. He recognized their scent.

“Trip.”

He wasn’t quite sure if Trip heard him, so he opened his eyes and said it more clearly.

“Trip.”

Trip stopped for a moment and stared at him in disbelief. Then Malcolm had to deal with the surprise of the engineer pulling him into a hug.

There were others there too. Captain Archer, T’Pol, Hoshi, and Phlox. They were all looking at him with concern.

Phlox spoke up first. “We need to get him in the shuttlepod. Can you carry him, Commander?”

I was too tired to object, even though I wanted too. I’m an Armoury Officer, Head of Security, Lieutenant on the best ship in Starfleet. I was even a secret agent! I should be able to walk right onto that shuttlepod myself.

I try to move my legs, but they are too stiff to do a thing. I can’t even move my toes correctly.

All that is almost forgotten when I end up cradled in Trip’s arms. His body radiates heat into me like a furnace. His grip on me is gentle, but strong. It’s like he expects me to melt away.

T’Pol rearranges one of the benches into a bed. Trip lays me down, and the Captain covers me with a blanket. I’m still so cold, especially when Trip steps away. 

Maybe I can convince him to give me some body heat.


	4. Know

His hand was warm now. 

A steady beat came from the monitor in sickbay. Trip had been there for hours, holding Malcolm’s hand. 

Phlox said it was a normal ability for Vampires to have. The ability to stop one’s heart, and shut down almost everything. After all, if aging could be frozen, then so could everything else.

The important thing was that trip knew he was okay.

Malcolm was not perfectly fine, though. The stop of his blood flow had caused quite a bit of problems. It may be weeks until he recovers, the doctor said.

Trip knew he was in for surprises when he signed up for this mission. He’d thought that they would come from outside of the ship.

Apparently he was mistaken, and most surprises would come from the crew. He thought the captain being a werewolf was enough to make him more prepared for this sort of thing. Or Hoshi’s habit of making things randomly freeze. Or even T’Pol’s ability to make half the crew follow her anywhere.

It seemed like Trip had a lot more to learn about his Supernatural crewmates.

Especially this one in particular.

Yes, he thought, as Malcolm’s eyes fluttered open. I really have to get to know him better.


End file.
